


And We Would Fly...

by artistzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Reborn - Freeform, Smut, angel au, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: 2 angels who were once together are reborn on Earth to find one another again. "What if we were angels in our past lives?""Now that would be silly."





	1. And He Would Cry...

( **Warning: physical abuse** )

_Up far in the clouds, lived the elder angels. All immortal, they looked upon Earth and it's inhabitants. They protect the people below and made sure all had a safe journey through out their lives._

_Except one fateful day, the elder demons from below the Earth had declared war upon the angels. Wanting their power, the demons started upon the elders and made their way to separate any angel in love with another. It was two certain angels that most of the demons were after. They flew from the clouds and ascended towards the sky but the smaller of the two was caught. The taller of the two was desperate to get his love away from the monsters but before he could, the smaller angel's wings were set on fire and he lost all his power - he fell from the sky down towards Earth. The taller screamed and fought the demons, his wings were wrecked, falling apart from his shoulders yet he would not stop trying to save his love._

_The smaller looked up to his lover with hooded eyes, seeing him descend towards him, hand outstretched. "Reach!" He screamed. The smaller lifted his arm ever so slowly to reach but he couldn't. His wings aflame, he fell further away. The taller wouldn't have it and used the last of his strength to fly towards his love. The elders that still fought saw the two descending towards Earth. The taller grabbed the smaller and brought him into his embrace. Both of their wings were gone along with their power. "I-I'm sorry..." The smaller struggled to breathe. The taller cried and held him closer. "I-it's going to be fine."_

_The demons that were left flew towards the lovers and with one, sharp pierce of a sword, both angels were penetrated and blood was shed. One of the elders had cried aloud and used most of his power to stop time. Everything was in a blur. He unstopped time for an elder, who would be able to help the lovers, froze within the air. "Wipe their memories. Let them be reborn as humans and may they find each other." The unstopped elder, lay his hands upon the couple and they separated, each in their own bubble of light. The elder that stopped time was struggling to keep everything frozen. "Quickly now. I can't hold time forever." The unstopped elder said a spell and the two angels disappeared. "Once you have found and learned to love one another, we shall reappear in front of you two once again, to remind you of what you are."_

_And then time was back again, and the angel world ended in ruins._

\---------------------------------------------

"Baekhyun! Come back here right now!" A man had shouted from the front door. Baekhyun had stormed out from his home after having an argument with his father. His father became an alcoholic and every night, women - some themselves, some in groups - would come home with him. Baekhyun hated it...it was as almost if his father forgot his mother was ever alive. Baekhyun's mother had died a year before he started high school. It impacted Baekhyun and his father but Baekhyun managed to get over it and move on. His father didn't. "No! You don't care about anything except yourself!" His father was never violent, until now.

Baekhyun's father ran after Baekhyun, grabbing his hair and dragging him back into the house. "Don't you ever blame me for this." He hissed. Baekhyun screamed in pain and struggled against his father but that only made him pull more. Baekhyun was thrown inside the house, landing on the floor. His forehead hit the corner of the wall, a sharp pain ran through his body. His father started to kick Baekhyun in the stomach. He screamed cursed words at his son, the pain never ending. Blaming the death of his mother, the way his father turned out, everything was blamed on Baekhyun. And whilst begging for the beating to stop, he believed every word.

The beating finally stopped and his father left the house with a loud slam of the door. Baekhyun cried on the floor, moving himself to lie in a foetal position, wincing at every movement he did. This had never happened before and he now became terrified of his father. _But he was to blame_.

Night fell and Baekhyun's father still hadn't returned from where he was going. Baekhyun laid in his bed, tears forming and still in pain. He had took a bath to relieve some of the pain but he still whined. "I wish someone could take me from this." He whispered. He fell asleep crying, wishing that none of this ever happened and it was just a bad dream. It wasn't. It was real and it scared Baekhyun.

Every night since the age of 14, he had dreams of an angel saving him. He was in pain and falling from the sky. The angel that tried to save him was screaming after him, an arm stretched out to stop him from falling. Some nights there were dreams of him in white cotton sheets, embraced in arms so warm. Baekhyun from then on, craved for those warm arms to hold him. He couldn't see the angel's face but there was a smile upon it. The body was of a males. Bakehyun knew his own sexual orientation and the angel being a male did not effect him.

The dreams always ended with a flash of light and Baekhyun woke up panting. His hair was stuck to head and everything in front of him seemed to sway. "I wonder who he is." Baekhyun was desperate to find this angel. He felt like he would be able to take Baekhyun away from all of this and give him a peaceful life. It was what he craved the most.

Baekhyun glanced towards his calendar and then his alarm clock. It was time for high school and he was awake earlier than usual. He didn't want to bump into his father so he got up and dressed himself quietly. Baekhyun was afraid of being hit and even though yesterday was the first time his father was ever violent towards him, Baekhyun was sure it would happen again if he done something wrong.

And with that, his day started.

\-------------------------------------------

 


	2. And He Would Wonder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol had always been happy in any circumstance but being happy had a limit on someone who was unhappy on the inside.

Chanyeol had always been happy in any circumstance but being happy had a limit on someone who was unhappy on the inside. To put it simply, Chanyeol was alone. At the age of 6 years old, his mother and father had been killed. He wasn't told how they died and so for the past 10 years, he just thought they vanished into thin air. He didn't want to believe they were dead but as the years went past, it seemed that it may be true.

His alarm blared out indicating that 7 o'clock was for him to get up. He was starting high school and he wasn't looking forward to it. Chanyeol lived alone and grew up with no one to comfort him. His sister bought the apartment for him to stay in, whilst she moved to Australia for her job. Chanyeol was a happy person for someone who had no friends...except one.

A shiver ran up his back when he took his top of to shower. It was unusually cold and when the shower turned on, no hot water came out. "Guess I need to pay the bill, huh?" Chanyeol sighed out. He looked in the mirror and smiled. "It'll be okay." Instead of a cold shower, Chanyeol washed his face and got ready. He decided to skip breakfast and leave for school.

"Hey Chanyeol." A voice belonging to no other than Jongin. Chanyeol nodded and walked alongside his friend. "What's up with you? No smiles?" Jongin teased. Chanyeol laughed and shook his head. "No. I'm fine just going to have to work overtime tonight." "Bills again?" Chanyeol nodded and Jongin stopped talking. The silence was never awkward but comfortable. Until Jongin opened his mouth again in which the giant inwardly rolled his eyes at. "Did you have that dream again?"

The dream that he spoke of was one that Chanyeol had been having for 2 years now. Sometimes it was the same dream and some it was different scenes. Everything was in pure white. It was him, and a smaller angel lying next to him. Chanyeol had always wanted to stay asleep longer, to know the name he said in his dream and the face he stroked when the angel was asleep. Chanyeol had wondered what the dream had meant. He told Jongin about it but the guy had said then that someone must be looking out for him. But the giant always wondered who?

"Yah! Park Chanyeol are you there?" Jongin had his hand waving over Chanyeol's face to snap him out of his thought. "Sorry. But yeah I had them again." Jongin nodded and clasped his hands together and gave out an exasperated sigh. "Figured what it could mean yet?" Yet that was something Chanyeol was trying to do but every time he thought more about it, an sharp ache would cross over his head. "No. But I'm thinking still."

The bell rang for school and both boys bolted for it. "First day in and we're already late for the opening ceremony." Chanyeol panted out. "You don't say?" Sarcasm dripping out of Jongin's mouth. Chanyeol gave a short 'whatever' and ran towards the assembly hall. It was noisy and luckily everyone was trying to get into order. "Come on Chanyeol, the first years stand here." Jongin grabbed onto Chanyeol's arm and brought him over to the far side where he could see some of the people he went to school with. They didn't give him a second glance, or Jongin. But it had always been that way.

As Chanyeol took his seat, he noticed people pointing towards a small male with the appearance of a puppy. He leaned forward to see why they were pointing but the smaller had his face down. Chanyeol shrugged and decided it wasn't for him to get involved. "What were you doing?" Jongin asked. "Some people were pointing to the guy at the end of the row for some odd reason but I can't see why." Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders and sat forward waiting for the principle to come out and make a speech. "Best to stay away from those types." "Yeah I know."

Of course Chanyeol knew. He grew up with most of them bullying him simply because he had unique ears. Chanyeol's appearance back then may be bully-worthy but he had the face of a god - or a puppy as Jongin would put it. People still picked on Chanyeol but it seemed that the boy at the end of the row became new bait. "Shouldn't we say something?" Chanyeol had asked Jongin. The tanned widened his eyes and shook his head. "Rule number one Chanyeol. Never butt in on other peoples affairs. The bullying on you only just decreased." Jongin only wanted to look out for his best friend, and Chanyeol knew that.

But it didn't stop him from wondering about the boy.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Well at least we have English and Music together." Jongin pointed out. The names of the classes and pupils were all divided up to what each student had picked. Chanyeol loved music so that was an easy choice. He also took English - which could help him in the future - and Media Technology - which also involves his DJ skills. Chanyeol was skilled but he hadn't had the nerve to sing or play his guitar in public. He was too shy to the point not even Jongin or his family were allowed to hear him.

Didn't mean he could enjoy it.

"What about you?" He had asked Jongin. He had looked on his sheet and nodded his head. "Yeah, Music, English and Dance." Chanyeol patted his friend on the back. "It suits you." Jongin smiled at Chanyeol and started to speak about what the dance course held. Chanyeol listened, or had, but he had worried for the boy before. Was he okay? And why were people pointing and staring? Jongin's words at that time had ran through the giant's head, _"Never butt in on other peoples affairs."_ As usual, Chanyeol shrugged it off and started to drag Jongin towards their first class of the year. 

"Time for Music, Jongin."


	3. And He Would Stare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours were heard and staring was all too much.

Baekhyun knew it started already. The rumours. It wasn't anything new to the boy himself but each time a fake rumour appeared, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel devastated. He wanted to live a peaceful high school life but luck was never on his side...especially with his father acting now so violent towards him. Baekhyun said it again over and over, _'It was a mistake. He wouldn't do it again'_. Yet, Baekhyun somehow knew that beating was not going to be the last.

Baekhyun's rumours had started with the people he went to school with. Back then, Baekhyun got along with everyone. But when rumours started with how his mother died, everything had turned upside down. The rumours started with Baekhyun being at fault to his father murdering her. They didn't know she died because she was ill. How they came up with rumours, as horrible as they were, is something Baekhyun still wants to know to this day. It bothered him at first but as the days and months went on Baekhyun didn't care anymore. And the last time anyone saw him smile, was before his mother became ill. Baekhyun didn't smile, kept his head down and didn't say anything. Baekhyun was a walking mess and he wished he wasn't in the world he is living in.

Baekhyun went down the corridors towards the bulletin board where the list of student in certain classes were. As he turned the corner, two boys were already there. He didn't recognise them. He stayed behind the corner as the two guys talked about the classes. He turned his head back around as it got silent and saw that the taller of the two seemed to be in thought. "Can he hurry up?" Is what Baekhyun thought. "Time for Music, Jongin." The giant had said. As the two left, Baekhyun just stood there in a trance. The taller's voice was familiar to Baekhyun and it gave the smaller a headache thinking about it more. Baekhyun shook it off and headed towards the bulletin. The smaller had taken Music, English and Psychology.

As it turns out, Baekhyun had Music first as the last two boys that were there. As the school was large, and finding your way through was harder than it seemed, Baekhyun decided to slightly catch up with the two boys - keeping his distance - to go to the class. As he caught up, Baekhyun decided to glance at the two boys. He started of with the tanned boy. As Baekhyun over heard, it seemed like that was the guy that the giant called Jongin. He was dancer he guessed - picking up that the tanned had picked Dance. Baekhyun then held his gaze longer on the taller of the pair. Raven hair and from the back, unique ears that stood out. The taller had long legs, very toned arms and a gorgeous side profile (when the taller turned his head to talk to Jongin).

Baekhyun once again was in a trance as he drank up the presence of the taller. He was captivating to say the least but that came to an end when he once again put his head down when the tanned turned around, winced and dragged the taller who didn't know why he was being manhandled down the hall. "It's that guy in our year. I think he was staring." Baekhyun had overheard what Jongin had said but it didn't affect him. Baekhyun had been talked about, looked at like he was some form of creature that had no reason to be in this world. Baekhyun knew that  - he didn't need to be told twice.

When the giant had turned his head to see the smaller, Baekhyun kept looking at the ground - his shoes becoming a better distraction that the taller's looks. He heard a choked gasp and a thump. Baekhyun looked up to see the taller hunched over and the tanned thumping his back. "Seriously Chanyeol, you are a complete idiot. Who the hell chokes on their saliva?" The name ran a shiver up Baekhyun's back. It was so familiar and warmth had spread through the smaller's heart. It made Baekhyun slightly afraid. Baekhyun could only keep walking past the pair, head down and a distance clear away from them especially Chanyeol.

Chanyeol followed the smaller's footsteps towards into the Music classroom which they stopped outside of. Looking at the back of the puppy-like boy, he saw that the smaller had dirty, blond hair. This was all he could gather. The boy had found a seat but as he sat Chanyeol had noticed some of the classmates had moved away. Chanyeol had wondered why everyone had done this since this morning's opening ceremony. Jongin seemed to catch on the curiousness on the giant's face and dragged him to a pair of chairs opposite the smaller.

"Now that the remaining students have arrived, let's get to know one another." Baekhyun looked around slightly, head still low down. He noticed that he was in a class of eight - himself included. The class was smaller than he imagined. He just hoped that through the next couple of years, these classmates of his wouldn't stray away from the presence of him. Baekhyun was desperate for friends seeing as the last ones now pick on him. Baekhyun now regretted his choices in Music - the register was in alphabetical order (last name, first name). "So, Mr Byun. Please introduce yourself." Baekhyun didn't want to stand up - most of his class didn't know his name but they knew that he was the rumoured boy just by looking at him. His name wasn't needed.

Baekhyun stood up and he felt 7 pair of eyes on him. A certain pair of eyes glanced deeply at him and Baekhyun felt exposed. Some of the students in his class stared murmuring. "I-I'm B-Baekhyun." He managed out quietly. "Could you raise your head dear. And speak up?" The teacher had said it softly. Baekhyun felt a little at ease knowing his teacher wasn't the type to at least get annoyed by his shyness. As Baekhyun raised his head, he heard a series of short gasps. Baekhyun's head was down for a reason.

Bruises were scattered on his face. A cut lip and a cut- deep on his forehead. Baekhyun- who noticed suddenly - the only person who didn't gasp was the taller, Chanyeol. Instead of looking shocked, Chanyeol had instead had sad eyes, no pity but encouragement. It was like Chanyeol was saying to Baekhyun " _You are strong_ " and Baekhyun didn't know what to feel. "I'm Baekhyun." He had managed it out, getting his strength the do so by looking at Chanyeol. Baekhyun broke his gaze away and sat back down, head looking at floor. "Thank you Baekhyun. Now it's Mr Do."

The wide eyed boy that had been one of the students to gasp, stood up. He glanced at Baekhyun, gave a small smile, and then introduced himself. "I'm Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you." The small boy then took a seat as everyone took in turn to introduce themselves. Baekhyun didn't pay attention until Chanyeol had stood up. "I'm Park Chanyeol. Let's all be friends, 'kay?" Baekhyun looked up to see a bright smile with lots of teeth showing through. Chanyeol made eye contact with the smaller, even as he sat back down. Nothing was said, no movement but except to be in their own worlds until Jongin pulled him out of it, giving Baekhyun a small glare. " _Don't even bother!_ " is what Jongin's eyes had shouted.

But all Baekhyun could hear was " _look at me_ ". And it was Chanyeol's eyes that had looked back at him. And if Baekhyun was to be honest, he could stare all day if he didn't catch a headache at the familiarity of those deep orbs. 

\--------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get angsty soon. But that is the point in all of this. If a chapter contains anything that may be a trigger, I'll put a warning at the start of the chapter - as I did with the first one. Enjoy reading!


	4. And He Would Catch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finds Baekhyun in the rain.

_**(Warning: Slight Physical Abuse)** _

_Baekhyun was flying. White wings were attached to his back, feathers fluttering in the wind. The sky was the brightest blue and everything seemed to be at peace. It almost felt real. Arms wrapped around his waist and a nose was nuzzling into his neck. ".... that tickles." The name was silenced, as if saying the name was too painful to know. ".....know....love..." Words were blanked out but Baekhyun kept smiling_. This dream was peaceful but heart breaking to not know who the person was or even his name.

Baekhyun woke up to a sharp thud upon his head. He was on the ground, his father above him, shouting at him to wake up. His father had pulled him out of bed too harshly and had left Baekhyun with a painful headache. It didn't seem to be going away too soon. Baekhyun's father - after saying some curse words and a slight kick to Baekhyun's side - had left and Baekhyun made his way to the bathroom to wash up. He winced as the soap seeped into his cuts. His face still wasn't any better, neither was the cut upon his forehead. This was how he was going to live now.

Baekhyun never felt more desperate to be released from this hellhole. He wanted to be back in his dream.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, never felt more scared in his life. The dream continued - the screaming, wings aflame and the blood that both he and his lover had shed. Everything that was once white, turned into mixes of red, black and grey. Chanyeol had woke up with a quick jerk and he saw that his clock showed he only had ten minutes to get to school. He cursed and shoved his clothes on he left out for today. Deciding to ditch breakfast, he ran out the door, bag half open, hair looking a mess (in a good, sort of way) and left over chocolate spread left on the corner of his lips from the toast he had last night. Could his morning get worse?

Probably.

Baekhyun's father had woken him up too late. Baekhyun came out of the bathroom, dressed and washed. He checked his alarm clock noticing school was starting in a couple of minutes. He lived a ten minute walk but it seemed he had to run. Baekhyun grabbed his bag and slowly made his way downstairs. His father was lying on the couch, a woman upon his lap and a beer sitting next to him on the coffee table. Baekhyun felt disgusted and tried to slowly make his way out the front door. "Oi!" Baekhyun froze. He didn't want another beating like the other night. The smaller turned around to see the woman lying on the couch, awaiting Baekhyun's father that slowly made his way towards his son. "Why did you look at me with such a disgusted look, huh boy!?" The father had risen his voice to loud that Baekhyun's headache became worse.

When Baekhyun didn't give a quick answer, and instead held his head because of the pain, Baekhyun's father had slapped him across the face then the back of the head, the pain becoming worse. "Answer me!" Baekhyun took a quick glance towards the woman and saw she was downing a bottle of beer and smoking a cigarette - obviously not caring what was going on. Another hit came to Baekhyun's face and he was then thrown out the house. "Do not come back here tonight. Find somewhere to stay." Baekhyun's father had hissed. "I don't want to see your face until tomorrow night."

Baekhyun then broke down.

Chanyeol had started running as soon as he left his apartment but started cursing when it started to rain. Forgetting a jacket was a mistake but knew he had to get to school. It was a long run and he became more tired as the minutes went by. Looking up in the downpour, he saw a figure, slowly walking becoming more soaked as the rain kept getting heavier. "Hey!" Chanyeol had shouted. As he ran closer, the figure was frozen in his spot but was shaking. Chanyeol stopped behind the figure, bending over trying to catch his breath. He stood back up and placed his hand on the figure's shoulder. The person flinched and turned around, fear etched on his face.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol spurted out. Baekhyun stood there, staring at Chanyeol with fear until he breathed out a sigh of relief and fell into the giant's chest. "W-what?" Chanyeol didn't know what to do except let the shaky boy cry into his chest. The rain got heavier and the smaller started to shiver. "Come on. We better run to the school." Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him along. Baekhyun kept crying as he ran with Chanyeol. He was a least thankful that someone was there.

Instead of going straight to class, Chanyeol took Baekhyun and himself straight towards the infirmary. Chanyeol knocked on the door, one hand still wrapped around Baekhyun's skinny wrist. "Hello?" Chanyeol's voice echoed inside the infirmary but the nurse didn't seem to be in sight. "Take a seat. I'll get us some towels." Chanyeol led Baekhyun towards one of the beds and let go of his wrist to go get the towels. Baekhyun didn't say anything. His mind was blank. The smaller was drenched, head to toe and it seemed like he wasn't going to stop shivering anytime soon. He looked around the room, seeing multiple beds with curtains around them. It seemed people were either asleep or they were out of use for now. There was a water fountain just opposite from where Baekhyun was sitting. He had left home earlier without anything to eat or drink. It seemed dehydration was taking a toll on him.

Just as Chanyeol returned with towels, he saw Baekhyun ascend from his place on the bed, to see his legs buckle beneath him and collapse onto the floor. Chanyeol dropped the towels and raced towards the smaller, catching him in his lap before Baekhyun's head hit the floor. Baekhyun was shaking and shivering with his eyes closed and face all puffed up with bruises, cuts and red marks. Chanyeol manoeuvred Baekhyun's body so he could pick it up and place him on the bed. Chanyeol then started to worry when Baekhyun's body went limp. As he placed him onto the bed, he got the towels from the floor and started to dry him off as well as himself.

Baekhyun finally stopped shaking. His breathing was slow but steady and it made Chanyeol relieved to know he was just asleep. He pulled up the covers up to Baekhyun's neck and made sure he was warm. Chanyeol sat at the end of the bed, back leaning on the wall, blanket wrapped around him as he kept an eye on the smaller. Chanyeol may not have known Baekhyun for long, only a day, but there was something about him that made the giant want to protect him. The bruises and cuts that are inflicted upon the smaller are telling Chanyeol a story but he knows he cannot pry into Baekhyun's personal business.

Chanyeol had made it a promise to question the smaller as to why he was in the rain, with fear etched onto his face. Chanyeol had to make sure that Baekhyun was okay. The taller closed his eyes, head slouched against the wall, long legs hanging of the bed. He made sure Baekhyun was warm before falling asleep.

A quiet noise was made, indicating the infirmary door was open. As footsteps grew closer towards where the beds were situated, the pair shifted but went back to sleep. Footsteps came to a halt and the person there stared wide eyed at the sleeping pair. He came closer to the two and placed each of his hands on the pair. "You two will grow closer. I'll keep watch." The male left towards his desk and kept an eye on the pair making sure they were comfortable and warm, before proceeding with the work he had left abruptly.

\-------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I'm really trying. Can you guess who the person was at the end? Hehe...


	5. And He Would Worry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol wont have Baekhyun sleep in the infirmary and decides to take him to his own home.

Baekhyun woke up with a slight pounding in his head. It was different however from the one he received that morning. It held warmth and from the touch, he could tell he didn't fall to get his headache.

The smaller noticed he was up to his neck in white - a duvet cover draped over him. Taking a closer look through blurry eyes, he then realised he was in the school's infirmary. Baekhyun wondered, of course, but this mornings antics replayed in his mind. He remembered how his father had kicked him out for tonight and how he was dragged through the rain towards school by a familiar warmth that was wrapped around his wrist. It then dawned on him that he was dry, slightly damp on his hair and legs but nonetheless dry. Towels sat on the table next to his bed and as he reach for one, to rub in his hair, he noticed his feet were trapped under a heavy weight. As Baekhyun looked up to see who it was, soft, brown eyes met his and a towel was being placed in front of him. "You might not want to move." The school nurse had whispered. Baekhyun's feet started to ache but noticing it was Chanyeol, he nodded at the nurse and placed the towel upon his head. 

"Is Chanyeol okay?" A slight whisper asked the nurse. Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol, heart racing yet he was filled with concern. "He's okay but I think both him and I are more concerned about you." The smaller put his head down and fiddled with his fingers, hoping the nurse would not press on but sometimes luck was never on Baekhyun's side, or at all. "Baekhyun-ssi you have to treat these cuts better. Who did this to you?" As much as the nurse wanted to know, Baekhyun couldn't say anything - he wouldn't. He was too afraid of what would come to pass if his father found out. His beatings could end up worse and he'd be kicked out of his own home.

It struck him then, that he remembered he had no where to stay tonight.

"W-would you mind if I stayed here o-overnight?" Baekhyun stuttered out. He didn't want questions asked, just either a yes or no would suffice. Before the nurse could reply, Chanyeol interrupted with a loud yawn and a stretching of his arms. "You can stay with me." He mumbled out. Chanyeol didn't know why he was letting someone he hardly knew stay with him but it was that urgent need of protecting him that overlooked all that. "Are you sure Chanyeol-ssi?" The nurse asked. Chanyeol risked a glance at the puppy-looking boy and saw a small blush appear on his cheeks, his eyes casted downwards. "Yixing, it's fine." The male nurse nodded and walked out, stating he was getting some painkillers for Chanyeol and another blanket for Baekhyun. There was an awkward silence after Yixing left. Baekhyun felt the need to thank Chanyeol, for letting him stay - even if it was for one night. "Em...t-thank you." Baekhyun whispered out. It was small but heard and Chanyeol hummed. The taller kept his gaze on the smaller taking in his features. Yet as hard as he tried, the bruises and cuts just covered anything the smaller had to offer and it made Chanyeol, somehow, sick in the stomach.

"Who did that to you?" Referring to the marks on Baekhyun, Chanyeol was genuinely curious but before Baekhyun would open his mouth (if he was going to) Chanyeol interrupted with another question. "Why were you walking in the rain without a jacket? Why did you look so terrified?" Baekhyun's head got lower and tears started to swell in his eyes. "Why are you suffering so much?" Chanyeol removed his legs off Baekhyun's - the warmth leaving the smaller's feet made him feel a little bit anxious. The taller went and sat next to Baekhyun and brought him into a small embrace. The warmth was too familiar but neither called out on it. But Baekhyun felt too comfortable with Chanyeol, he spouted out everything.

From when his mother died, to the day before school and from this morning, Baekhyun told Chanyeol everything. The taller listened to it all, bringing Baekhyun tighter into his embrace. This is where he vowed to protect Baekhyun as much as he can. He knew he couldn't keep him away from his family and yet Baekhyun wanted him to - but he would never burden Chanyeol with that.

Yixing came back in quietly, seeing the pair and the picture broke his heart. They suffered enough but the nurse couldn't do anything, not until they at least acknowledge what they feel - _just like in the past_. Yixing vowed to look over them and yet, he felt hopeless because both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still suffering. He did what he could for now and done it with a smile.

"What classes do you have together?" Yixing asked. Chanyeol scrambled into his bag as did Baekhyun - they knew they were in the same Music class -and saw they also had English together. "We've already missed half the day. All that's left is Music Technology for me." The taller stated. "I-I have Psy-psychology." Baekhyun stuttered out. Yixing exhaled and took a look at the pair. He thought for a moment, before running out and grabbing a pen and a bit of notebook. "I'll let your teachers know you have went home. Baekhyun's developing a cold and has a headache that may not pass until tomorrow morning." Yixing stated and writing it down. He took a look at Chanyeol. "You're the same except yours will not be as bad as Baekhyun's. So it's up to you too look after him tonight." Yixing pointed his pen at he taller with an eyebrow raised. Chanyeol nodded and looked at Baekhyun. "Let's go."

The walk back to Chanyeol's wasn't as short as it was to Baekhyun's. He wanted to get some clothes but Chanyeol denied the request, explaining that he may be hit and that he could borrow the giant's clothing instead. Baekhyun nodded and his cheeks had a pink hue to them. It was cute in Chanyeol's eyes. They continued with the walk back, the silence comfortable yet uneasy on Baekhyun's part. The smaller's headache felt worse as he walked on and the cold weather didn't help his on-coming cold. "C-Chanyeol?" The smaller quietly stuttered out and before the taller could reply, Baekhyun fell onto his knees holding his throbbing head. Chanyeol rushed to pick Baekhyun up yet his familiar warmth and voice made the smaller's headache worse.

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up and rushed him back to his apartment. "Hey, are you okay?" The giant had to ask, he was worried and seeing someone he felt unconsciously close to, made that worry intensify. "My head really hurts Chanyeol." He whimpered. Chanyeol placed Baekhyun back down on his feet, searching for his keys with one hand as the other held Baekhyun up. The smaller tried to block out the pain and refocusing his eyes on what was in front of him. He turned his head and saw a frantic Chanyeol, trying to get his key to turn. The door was a one of those that stuck until you had give it a kick or punch at - it seemed Chanyeol punched it more that kick. The door swung open and Chanyeol rushed Baekhyun to the living room, lying him down before rushing to get blankets and a glass of water. The giant skipped the painkillers, knowing the smaller had some before he left the school.

Baekhyun's whimpering had died down and he was now breathing deeply but slowly. Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh and sat down on the floor next to Baekhyun. "I- I'm sorry for worrying you." Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol let out a small chuckle and ruffled Baekhyun's hair gently - knowing the pain still lingered. "It's okay. You can't help that you're unwell. Don't worry about it." A smile showing lots of teeth shone in Baekhyun's way and the smaller couldn't help blush again. "Our clothes are still a little damp. Do you want to get changed now? I told you it's okay to borrow mine." The giant asked. Baekhyun nodded and followed Chanyeol to his room, blanket wrapped around him. Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun's cuteness. Underneath those bruises held a cute, button nosed boy who was introverted but adorable nonetheless.

Baekhyun took a seat at the bottom of Chanyeol's bed, watching him go through his drawers to find clothing that would fit the smaller. It was not an easy task, seeing as Baekhyun had a smaller frame than the taller, and yet Chanyeol brought out a t-shirt and pair of sweats that didn't fit him anymore. "These are the smallest I have but they should fit you." Baekhyun accepted them with a smile and headed towards the bathroom. "Before I forget - " Baekhyun stopped when he saw Chanyeol rummaged through the top drawer to bring out a pair of boxers. "Yours may still be a bit damp so use mine. Don't worry, I washed them." The giant reassured. Baekhyun giggled at Chanyeol's dorkiness and thanked him again, both males having an appearance of a pink hue on their cheeks.

Chanyeol made it a mission to know more about the smaller.

\------------------------------

 

 


	6. And He Would Stay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun stays over and Chanyeol asks too many questions.

Baekhyun emerged from Chanyeol's bathroom finding the taller sitting outside waiting for him. Chanyeol looked up to find Baekhyun in the sweats he gave and a the top that was slightly too big for Baekhyun as some of his pale shoulder was showing. "Everything okay?" The giant asked with a smile. Baekhyun nodded and replied with a small "thank you" once again for Chanyeol lending him clothes. The smaller made a mental note to repay the giant back one day. "You don't owe me anything Baekhyun. I'm just glad to help." Chanyeol somehow knew Baekhyun wanted to repay him back but Chanyeol was at least happy knowing Baekhyun wasn't at his own home right now. "But I feel guilty if I don't." Baekhyun sadly whispered. He hated not repaying back debts and favours. It was who Baekhyun was.

"Ah~ you're too nice Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol cooed. Baekhyun was taken aback by the nickname. He hadn't been called that ever since his mother died. Hearing it being said again gave Baekhyun a sense of security and comfort. Baekhyun giggled at Chanyeol's cooing. "How about I hold onto that favour, hm?" The giant considered. The smaller slightly smiled and gave a small nod of his head. Baekhyun then followed Chanyeol down the stairs to where the laundry basket was. "I'll wash your clothes for you later. Do you want something to eat?" It was rude to not ask a guest if they were hungry or not and although Baekhyun seemed like the type to not mind about house manners, Chanyeol still wanted to leave a good impression on the smaller. "I'm not that hungry." Baekhyun said sheepishly until a loud grumble came from his stomach. "Well your stomach disagrees so go sit down."

Baekhyun made his way to Chanyeol's living room. It was relatively normal: nothing out of place and nothing weird sitting out. Although a small book lay on the coffee table in front of him. The smaller knew he couldn't go sneaking and so he forgot about the book, deciding to ask Chanyeol about it later. He made himself comfy on the plush loveseat, hugging a pillow into his stomach. Baekhyun had made himself at home without knowing and the warmth of the apartment and the loveseat made Baekhyun close his eyes for a short nap.

The dream was happening again. _The white sheets of silk and warm arms no longer were around his waist. He was falling from a great height, his back seething with pain and his white clothing covered in burn marks and black ash. Looking up he saw his feathers from his wings circle around him, each one burning to a crisp. A voice was yelling, "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" telling him to reach to grab onto his hand. The voice was deep and desperate and it felt too real._ "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yelled at the petite. The smaller woke up with a jolt, a cold sweat covering his forehead making his hair stick to him. His mouth felt dry and his eyes felt wet with tears. Chanyeol grabbed the smaller and brought him into a bone crushing hug. "God, you frightened me. You wouldn't stop shaking." Chanyeol's voice was licked with worry and Baekhyun felt guilty for making him worry. "I'm sorry." He murmured quietly. Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh and placed the chicken curry in front of the smaller. "I think you should eat now."

Chanyeol had never panicked so badly before. As he started cooking the curry, he had checked on Baekhyun just as he went to sleep, he sighed with a smile and went back to cooking. It came to when he shared it out on the plates that small whimpers were coming from the smaller and that was when Chanyeol had panicked and started to wake Baekhyun up from his nightmare. Baekhyun had suffered enough outside his dreams but it seemed like the world wouldn't rest until Byun Baekhyun was filled with terror. Chanyeol had to protect him.

"Feeling any better?" The giant asked. The smaller didn't know if he felt better but a small warmth covering his petite hand gave him his answer. "I'm okay now." Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. Chanyeol nodded and started to eat his dinner alongside Baekhyun although the giant was doing more staring than eating. He wanted to make sure Baekhyun was eating before he could fully dig into his own. "I'm going to eat it. You don't have to watch me." Baekhyun's voice broke Chanyeol's train of thought. Silence filled the living room except for the light clinking of cutlery against plates and the hard crunch of the popadoms that the pair ate. It made them chuckle shyly and the silence turned comfortable.

Baekhyun placed down his plate once it was cleared, onto the coffee table in front of him. He had to admit that Chanyeol was an amazing cook and could eat his curry forever. The smaller sat with his hands clasped in his hands waiting for Chanyeol to finish. Baekhyun couldn't let Chanyeol do everything even if he was a guest: he wanted to at least clean up after them. "Well I enjoyed that." Chanyeol sighed out in content. Baekhyun gave a small smile and patted his stomach. "My tummy is really full. I enjoyed it too." Chanyeol grinned and set about to gather the plates. "N-no. Let me do it." Baekhyun insisted but Chanyeol wasn't having it. "No. You're the guest and you still aren't well-" Baekhyun interrupted stubbornly, "Yixing said you are as well. Let me do something as a thank you for dinner."

And so, Chanyeol sat on the loveseat silently as Baekhyun washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. "You're really stubborn." A voice came from the living room. Baekhyun tensed up and looked back, expecting a fuming giant but instead saw a caring smile that spoke interest. "I didn't think I would see a different side of you so quickly." Chanyeol inwardly smirked at his comment but held his smile, gazing at a slightly blushing Baekhyun. "I'm done." The kitchen was spotless and the dishes were back in there respective placements. Chanyeol inspected the area and was shocked. "It's cleaner than I have it." Baekhyun smiled and clasped his hands together alongside with his face looking at the ground. "Someone had to do the chores at home." This made Chanyeol stop his inspection to look at the smaller, who's stature spoke sadness and tension. The giant gave out an exasperated sigh and gently pulled the puppy-like boy towards the sofa in the next room. "Tell me everything. About you, your family."

Baekhyun didn't know where to start. He gave out small details like his birthday and hobbies - finding out they both had a passion for the piano and loved to sing more than anything. Alongside this, Baekhyun also found out Chanyeol liked to rap and he could play guitar and drums. A promise was made to Baekhyun that these skills would be shown to him one day. It got more personal as the talk went along. Baekhyun had an older brother who wasn't around because he found his calling in Australia. He hasn't seen his brother since his mother died. Chanyeol unconsciously had Baekhyun's hand in his hand, stroking the knuckles; Baekhyun didn't notice the giant had.

"What's your sexuality?" That stopped Baekhyun in his tracks. He didn't want to be judged by Chanyeol because he thought he finally found a friend. He needed Chanyeol and he hasn't realised how much yet. "Baekhyun it's okay. I will not and will never judge you for who you are." His words were sincere, Baekhyun knew but I didn't help the sick feeling appearing in his stomach. "I-I'm g-" Baekhyun started to tear up. He didn't want to lose Chanyeol as a friend and he was afraid of being labelled disgusting. It wasn't new, since his father did, but it still scarred him. "You're gay." Chanyeol finished for the smaller. A few tears left the smaller's eyes and the small caressing on his hand stopped but Chanyeol's hand never left. Small sobs left Baekhyun's mouth.

"I am too."

Baekhyun looked up in astonishment at Chanyeol. First thoughts were those of mocking and yet, the taller's face showed no sign of disgust or tease. It showed truth and genuine care. "I may have never been through what you have Baekhyun but trust me, there is others like us, too scared to come forward or if they have, been in the same predicament as you." Chanyeol brought the smaller into a small embrace. "You are never truly alone Baekhyun. I'll be here for you too." Tears soaked through Chanyeol's shirt but it was the least of his worries.

"I think it's time to get ourselves to bed." Baekhyun moved from Chanyeol's embrace but held onto his hand nonetheless. "I'll take the couch okay?" Baekhyun couldn't protest because he wasn't allowed to. Chanyeol made sure his new friend was tucked in and content before saying a quick goodnight, leaving the night light on for the smaller. Chanyeol made his way downstairs towards his makeshift bed on the sofa. He turned off the lights except the night light sitting on the coffee table. It was another thing the pair had in common. They couldn't stand sleeping in the dark and always had to have a source of light on.

As the pair slept, it was the first time in two years that no dreams were dreamt of white silk and feathers; first time in two years that Baekhyun finally had someone understand him and the first time in two years where both Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt a little bit less lonely.

\-----------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. The whole story will be edited once it's completed.  
> Enjoy reading.


	7. And He Would Meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Kyungsoo turn up. Baekhyun has to leave.

Loud knocks were heard through out Chanyeol's apartment and yet, the whole place was silent. "Goddamnit Chanyeol!" A shout was heard from outside the door then a loud sigh and the sound of footsteps retreating away from the apartment. "I'll come back later." The person sighed out. Baekhyun stood behind the door silently, awaiting the retreating footsteps to disappear completely before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank god for that." The smaller said to no one. Chanyeol had left to buy groceries and gave Baekhyun strict instructions to stay in bed due to the fact he was still ill. Baekhyun appreciated his kindness but to put it plainly, he was bored doing nothing but lying in bed, waiting to get better. It was exasperating yet Baekhyun enjoyed being looked after.

It had been a while.

Baekhyun trailed back to the living room, where the TV was on mute and a small glass of water was perched on the coffee table if Baekhyun felt sick. Luckily, the smaller hadn't felt sick at all except for the minor stomach aches that make him feel sick rather than being sick. But nonetheless, Baekhyun enjoyed the pampering while it lasted. He knew he couldn't stay with Chanyeol - he was still practically a stranger despite getting to know one another during last night's talk - but Baekhyun knew he had to go back home tonight. What his father says, goes. He was risking himself, he knew, but this was his life now and there was nothing that could be done about it. Baekhyun hadn't mentioned he had to leave tonight to Chanyeol even though he should have said yesterday, but Chanyeol's home was screaming at him to stay. The thought was nice, Baekhyun admitted, but it was such a faraway fantasy that will remain one.

As if on cue, Chanyeol had unlocked the front door, shouting for Baekhyun to help with one bag as he couldn't lock the door with both hands full. "How much did you buy?" Baekhyun exclaimed. For a single person living alone, this was a lot of food. "Well I figured you were hungry and I needed to stock up for myself as well." He was too nice, Baekhyun thought and he accepted the answer, taking the bag into the kitchen, unpacking the groceries and placing them in their corresponding places. "I can do that. Go rest." Chanyeol softly requested. Chanyeol was definitely too nice.

"I meant to say earlier, a person was asking for you at the door. Well, more like banging on the door and shouting for you. I didn't answer though." Chanyeol turned and looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes. "Jongin!" The taller smacked his hand on his forehead, scrunching his eyes up in annoyance. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he hastily ran out of the kitchen, closing the door having the phone to his ear. 'Jongin?' Baekhyun thought. "Chanyeol's friend? That tanned guy!?" Shivers ran up the smaller's back, remembering the glares he received of the dancer. It was uncalled for, seeing as that was their first meeting, but nevertheless the tanned was only thinking of Chanyeol. He probably didn't trust anyone but Chanyeol. The giant came back in at that point with a small smile on his face. "So Jongin is coming over and he's bringing a friend along. He knows your here." Baekhyun nervously chuckled, "He doesn't like me does he?" "He will...just give him time." Baekhyun was filled with nerves. He was meeting Jongin properly and this friend of his. "Are you not good around new people?" Chanyeol asked with concern. He didn't want to worry the giant with his worries, the latter looking like he already had some. He hated being a burden to people. His shyness always got the best of him and Baekhyun feels small when he is around others.

"It's okay. I'm here." A hand covered Baekhyun's smaller one and he smiled. Baekhyun nodded with a bright smile and Chanyeol smiled back at the smaller's cuteness. "You're pretty when you smile. You need to do it more often."

A pattern of knocks were heard at the front door and Chanyeol answered it to an angered Jongin and an annoyed Kyungsoo. "This guy here wouldn't stop ranting about you not answering your door." Chanyeol gave a small disapproving look to his best friend before laughing and hugging it out, no forgetting Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun! Jongin and Kyungsoo are here!" A small whimper was heard as the three appeared in the living room where Baekhyun was sitting upon the loveseat with a large fluffy pillow covering his face. "H-hi." Baekhyun managed out timidly. Jongin's face showed nothing although Baekhyun could sense his presence was unwanted. "It's good to see you Baekhyun-ssi." Kyungsoo greeted with a small smile. Baekhyun was at least one of the visitors were nice. "H-hello." Baekhyun greeted back. Kyungsoo smiled and took his coat off along with Jongin, hanging them on the door. Chanyeol made a mental note to buy a coat stand.

"So why are we here again, Jongin?" The wide eyed boy asked. Kyungsoo was brought along without knowledge on what was going on. "We're here too see Chanyeol of course." Jongin emphasised the giant's name, giving Baekhyun a side glance, hoping he would get the memo.

Apparently he did.

"Chanyeol. I'm going upstairs for a nap." Baekhyun told the giant. Chanyeol didn't understand why. "I thought you wanted to get to know them." Baekhyun did, he really did but Jongin was too intimidating. Kyungsoo, yes but the tanned male spoke dominance and Baekhyun couldn't find the confidence to fight back. "I know when I'm not wanted." He said with a smile. It broke Chanyeol's heart to see Baekhyun put himself down. Chanyeol wanted him to stay and socialise but he knew Baekhyun was too stubborn. "Also, I meant to say that I'll be going back home tonight." Chanyeol's eyes widened and froze. "Don't. I was told to not go back until tonight so I have to abide by the rules." Baekhyun felt tears form on the edge of his eyes but refused to show weakness. They hardly knew each other and yet they enjoyed each others company. Before Chanyeol could say anything else, Jongin interrupted,

"Chanyeol, we need to talk." Kyungsoo stood behind, a sad yet disapproving look upon his face. The wide eyed boy overheard Baekhyun's conversation with the taller, feeling hurt for the boy himself but Jongin was being too rude towards the petite. "Jongin, don't be rude." Kyungsoo  hissed in his ear. "Something is off about that puppy-look-alike." The tanned said with slight distaste. "It was nice meeting you two but I need to go get my stuff." Baekhyun smiled and ascended towards his room, footsteps small and quiet. 

He didn't expect meeting them properly for the first time would be so harsh. Tears fell from Baekhyun's eyes, running down his face and dripping onto the floor before him. He wiped and wiped and yet they kept running and having no desire to stop. "Baekhyun?" A soft voice called behind him. It was Kyungsoo. "Oh- em..." Baekhyun stuttered, embarrassed that he was seen like this. Kyungsoo's heart wrenched at the sad sight that was his angel. He brought the smaller into his embrace, patting his back soothingly. It was a first for the smaller, giving comfort to another and yet it felt right. "I'll protect you Baekhyun don't worry." The latter accepted.

"What do you mean there is something off about Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked his best friend, a frown upon his face. Jongin shrugged his shoulders, a scowl staying upon his face. "And since when did you become friends with Satan?" Jongin gave a confused stare to the taller. "Oh you didn't know? Kyungsoo is known to be quite evil but that's just misjudgement. But people call him Satansoo." Jongin scoffed at the idiocy that was the nickname. "If anything, he's an angel." He murmured under his breath. "What was that?" Chanyeol asked. Jongin coughed and lied, "I said I only just met him. Turns out he lives in this building as well. "Well why did he arrive with you?" A small voice interrupted the two. "I came to see Baekhyun."

\-------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More detail in the next chapter. As before, I apologise for any grammatical errors. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic to do with EXO but I hope this will be enjoyable for all. The first chapter, I know, it's painful and filled with angst but that's the main genre of this story but it will have a happy ending, depending on the outcome. Thank you! Sorry for any errors!


End file.
